As a running control method of the autonomous running apparatus, there is a conventionally known technique for determining whether a person recognizes an autonomous running apparatus from how much a person faces a front with respect to the autonomous running apparatus and changing a movement of the autonomous running apparatus based on a determined result (see Patent Literature 1).